You Can Be The Butterflies I Feel In My Belly
by 19.7.10-AC-19.7.12
Summary: Beca never understood the whole Valentine's Day thing. It was completely pointless and a waste of time, money and energy.


**Hey all! I'm 19.7.10-AC-19.7.12 and this is my first story to be published on here.**

**Please favourite, follow and review. **

**You only have to do one to make me happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters ... *sob***

_**Beca never understood the whole Valentine's Day thing. It was completely pointless and a waste of time, money and energy.  
Song: Perfect Two**_

_**~You Can Be the Butterflies I Feel in My Belly~**_

Beca never understood the whole Valentine's Day thing.

It was completely pointless and a waste of time, money and energy. Time that could be spent mixing, money that could be saved up for LA, energy that could be used for defying pushy professors.

This year however, a certain someone had other plans for her.

Chloe Beale – perky, chipper, enthusiastic, touchy-feely, cuddler. All those are words used to describe the redhead and all those are words not once used to describe Beca.

Chloe was in her second year of grad school and was studying teaching. Beca was in her junior year and was studying music and business.

After winning the ICCA's both Chloe and Aubrey stayed at Barden for grad school and Beca could hardly turn her back on the misfits she'd grown to care for – it was no easy task leading them.

Sophomore year Beca had replaced Chloe and Aubrey – unwillingly but it was necessary – and had reached the Finals but narrowly missed out on first place. Now in junior year the Bella's had two more recruits making them a group of twelve.

Somewhere between Regional's and a SBT gig Chloe had found out that Beca had no plans whatsoever for February 14th. The brunette was instead going to be spending those entire 24-hours either sleeping, in class, mixing or preparing a set for Semi's.

In Chloe's eyes there was no way that that was going to happen, not if she could help it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19.7.10-AC-19.7.12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BECA!" The brunette in question was rather rudely awakened by an excited redhead jumping onto the bed beside her and shaking her awake.

"What the ... Chlo really? It's too early!"

"Nine thirty AM is not early Beca! I know for a fact you get up at eight for an nine AM class on Wednesday's. Today is Wednesday!"

Shit, looks like Beca won't be getting to her business class today.

"Okay, I missed class. Why are you in my room? How are you in my room?"

"Kimmy-Jin let me and its Valentine's Day and you are my best friend which means we spend today together!" Chloe squealed clapping her hands and bouncing up and down like an excited five year old. It was kind of cute and would've been even cuter if she hadn't still been on the bed which made Beca bounce up and down as well. As much as Beca wanted to sleep or mix she couldn't say no when the redhead was clearly so excited for the day.

"Alright alright, just let me change." Beca grumbled making her way over to the closet. Once she'd retrieved her clothes she turned to see Chloe lying on the bed watching Beca.

"Uh Chloe, could you close your eyes or something?"

"I've already seen it all Becs."

"Not out of choice for me." Beca snapped and then felt awful when Chloe's face fell. "Please, just close your eyes." She said in a much softer tone and the redhead sighed but did so. Now that her crystalline, light blue eyes were covered Beca's head felt much clearer. The brunette dressed quickly in dark jeans, a dark vest-top with her signature combat boots and a purple and grey plaid shirt. She combed her hair and just left it down.

"You can open your eyes now." Beca said as she glanced outside to see the weather, it looked kind of windy so she grabbed her leather jacket and a scarf. She turned back around to see Chloe was watching her again. She would be freaked but after two and a half years of the redhead doing just that Beca had gotten used to it.

"Let's go!" Chloe exclaimed grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her out the door. The redhead linked their arms in the corridor and skipped along singing,

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz! Because, because, because, because, becaaauuussee, because of the wonderful things he does!"

Trailing behind Chloe, Beca shook her head wondering what on Earth she'd managed to get herself into.

~~~~~~~AC~~~~~~~

The pair spent the better part of two hours in an off-campus cafe chatting and laughing over coffee and brunch. Beca wasn't impressed by the pink and red hearts everywhere or the heart balloons on each table but Chloe found it adorable. The cafe itself was small and not very populated but it had a homey-feel with wooden beams, wood panelling and filled with the scent of pine.

Once they left the cafe they wandered through the city arm-in-arm. Beca had a loose grasp on her bearings but she wasn't sure where they were actually going until they got there.

"Chlo ..." Beca gasped as they stood outside the Old Theatre. Posters were up everywhere advertising a live performance of _The Wizard of Oz_ this afternoon at one o' clock. It was Beca's favourite musical, something she'd shared with her mother – girl bonding, they'd called it.

"Come on," Chloe said dragging Beca inside the theatre to the desk where she hands over two tickets with a charming smile at the stunned young male and proceeded to drag Beca into the theatre itself. Somehow Chloe had managed to get two seats just where Beca liked it: dead centre of the lower level.

As the show started Chloe's hand slipped into Beca's who for once, didn't tense up as she was already lost in the performance.

The redhead smiled.

Part one: CHECK!

~~~~~~~AC~~~~~~~

Three hours later Beca and Chloe wandered out of the theatre hand-in-hand. This time it was Beca who was raving about the performance, despite having seen it dozens of times before. She was going on and on about the music used and re-telling the entire story from scratch. Chloe watched and listened both amused and strangely content with watching Beca let her stone cold walls and act like the kid she was at heart. For once the brunette was being the lively, animated one and the redhead was the observer. Chloe navigated them through the streets and had to stop Beca from walking into the path of a car more than once. It took an hour for Beca to calm down enough to look around and say,

"Your apartment?"

"My apartment." Chloe confirmed checking the time on her phone as they entered the foyer. Five o' clock exactly, Aubrey would be proud of her for being so punctual. Speaking – or thinking of Aubrey – the redhead hoped Aubrey was gone. Not to be mean but if the blonde was still there then it would screw up her plans a little.

Chloe unlocked the door and stepped back for Beca to walk in first. The brunette did so and stopped dead. Beca had been expecting the apartment she'd seen many times before: small, comfy, and perfectly tidy. Instead she got all the furniture pushed to the side with a blanket fort in the centre of the living room supported on one side by the couch, on the other by two kitchen chairs and on the third by the TV. Scared to move too fast in case this was a dream Beca kicked off her boots, flung off her scarf and jacket and moved towards the fort, peering inside.

She found herself gazing at the TV screen that showed the home-screen of Toy Story – the light from that lit the floor which was covered in the sleeping bags, pillows and blankets that had not been used to construct the fort.

"Chloe ..." Beca started but was unable to finish her sentence at the sight of the redhead in the jeans and long-sleeved shirt she'd been wearing all day walking towards her carrying a picnic basket.  
"Scooch over," Chloe said and Beca did so that Chloe could sit down and place the basket between them. Beca cautiously opened the basket whilst Chloe clicked play; the brunette was stunned at what she found inside.

Pop Tarts, strawberries, red grapes, a tub of sugar, pain au chocolat, croissants, flapjacks, Freddo's, an array of sandwiches, crisps, Tortilla wraps, mango, passion fruit – even a flask of hot chocolate. Beca looked up; mouth open to see Chloe was watching her once again with a smile on her face. Chloe reached out for a strawberry, dipped it into the sugar and placed it in her mouth allowing the flavour to burst on her taste buds. The redhead proceeded to lay out the tubs between them as the pair sat cross-legged.

They ended up half-eating, part watching the movie and part talking. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. They'd once talked about what would be the best weapon in the case of a zombie apocalypse. (Beca won with get rid of the alpacas so the alpacalypse won't ever happen).

Hours and two bottles of wine later found the pair lying on their sides facing each other on the blankets and sleeping bags. Their right hands were linked together and for the first time that even there was a lull in conversation that wasn't because of eating or drinking.

"Beca I ... I didn't do this for no reason." Chloe started and Beca gazed at her, her dark stormy blue eyes were curious and innocent.

"I know you don't like Valentine's Day and you don't see the point in it. That's fine but I draw the line at you not celebrating it. I did this to ... to show you what it could be like every year from now. But not just on one day, this could happen any time we fancy ... I know I'm not saying this that really but what I really wanted to ask was ..." Chloe took a deep breath and gazed at Beca.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" She whispered.

There it was. The elephant in the room. The one that had been there since the day they met at the activities fair.

Chloe was desperate for an answer and Beca was desperate for her voice to work. She lifted herself onto her elbow and shuffled closer to the redhead. Chloe's crystalline, light blue eyes were anxious, ready for rejection.

"Yes." Beca whispered finally and Chloe almost stopped breathing.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Beca confirmed with a smile, leaning in to close the gap between the redhead and the brunette.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
